Utilisateur:MéliMélo39
DH 010.jpg CC.jpg candles.gif thumb|left|200px J'ai decouvert Glee un peu par hasard pendant la saison 2 et je suis devenue complétement accro. Une vraie drogue. J'en suis même devenue à me dire que à mon âge c'est carrement...dingue...mais j'assume. J'ai pour ainsi dire dévoré la saison 2 avant même d'avoir vu une image de la saison 1. Cette série est ouverte, elle montre des gens differents sans aucun prejugés, gay, handicapés... Je préfére la VOST, c'est bien la première fois que je regarde une série comme ça sans rechigner. Blaine000.gif Klaine 26.gif Kurt 001.gif FanArt 01.png 410-58.jpg 410-53.jpg 410-56.jpg Chris_235.jpg Chris_95.jpg Darren 659.jpg Chris 000.gif Darren F.gif darren 812.jpg chris darren.png chris6.jpg 18.jpg Klaine_hand.jpg Klaine01.jpg thumb|right|300px|The Klaine " Box Scene" thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px Mes chansons favorites Saison 1= 102 01.jpg|Gold Digger (New Directions & Will)|link=Gold Digger TAB.jpg|Take A Bow (Rachel, Tina & Mercedes)|link=Take A Bow Ibustyourw.jpg|Bust Your Windows (Mercedes)|link=Bust Your Windows DefGrav.png|Defying Gravity (Kurt & Rachel)|link=Defying Gravity (1x09) |-| Saison 2= Ilooktoyou.jpg|I Look To You (Mercedes)|link=I Look To You Iwanthold.jpg|I Want To Hold Your Hand (Kurt)|link=I Want To Hold Your Hand 2x03 7.jpg|One Of Us (les New Directions)|link=One Of Us OneLove.jpg|One Love (People Get Ready) (Puck & Artie)|link=One Love (People Get Ready) Teenage.jpg|Teenage Dream (The Warblers)|link=Teenage Dream (2x06) 2x06.jpg|Stop! In The Name Of Love / Free Your Mind (Les garçons des New Directions)|link=Stop! In The Name Of Love / Free Your Mind 208 7.jpg|Marry You (Les New Directions)|link=Marry You Justtheway.jpg|Just The Way You Are (Finn et les New Directions)|link=Just The Way You Are DCFMA.jpg|Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Kurt & Rachel)|link=Don't Cry For Me Argentina Fatbottomedgirls.jpg|Fat Bottomed Girls (Puck)|link=Fat Bottomed Girls SLS 26.jpg|Silly Love Songs (The Warblers)|link=Silly Love Songs blackbird.png|Blackbird (Kurt & The Warblers)|link=Blackbird Onlyknow.jpg|Somewhere Only We Know (Blaine & The Warblers)|link=Somewhere Only We Know GLEE S02E18 018.jpg|Born This Way (Les New Directions)|link=Born This Way |-| Saison 3= It's not unusual.jpg|It's Not Unusual (Blaine)|link=It's Not Unusual 303 17.jpg|It's All Over (New Directions)|link=It's All Over 303FixYou.jpg|Fix You (Will & les New Directions)|link=Fix You OWOA-HMWYBS.jpg|Hit Me With Your Best Shot / One Way Or Another (Santana & Finn)|link=Hit Me With Your Best Shot / One Way Or Another ICGFT-YMMD.jpg|I Can't Go For That / You Make My Dreams (New Directions)|link=I Can't Go For That / You Make My Dreams Perfect.jpg|Perfect (Kurt & Blaine)|link=Perfect 307 04.jpg|I'm The Only One (Puck)|link=I'm The Only One GirlsWannaHaveFun.jpg|Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Finn)|link=Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Jolene.jpg|Jolene (Shannon Beiste)|link=Jolene 307 01.jpg|I Kissed A Girl (Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes & Brittany)|link=I Kissed A Girl (3x07) ConstantCraving.jpg|Constant Craving (Santana, Shelby & Kurt)|link=Constant Craving 308 25.jpg|ABC (Tina, Kurt & Mike)|link=ABC 308 08.jpg|Control (Quinn, Blaine & Artie)|link=Control Man in the mirror.png|Man In The Mirror (New Directions)|link=Man In The Mirror WeAreYoung.jpg|We Are Young (New Directions)|link=We Are Young Let is snow.jpg|Let It Snow (Blaine & Kurt)|link=Let It Snow Still summer.png|Summer Nights (Sam, Mercedes & les New Directions)|link=Summer Nights MLJ-JJF.jpeg|Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash (Artie, Will & les garçons des New Directions)|link=Moves Like Jagger / Jumping Jack Flash Still.jpg|The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (les filles des New Directions)|link=The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face Still without.png|Without You (Rachel)|link=Without You 310 17.jpg|We Found Love (Santana & Rachel)|link=We Found Love 311 14.jpg|Wanna Be Startin' Something (Blaine)|link=Wanna Be Startin' Something 311 09.jpg|Bad (New Directions & Warblers)|link=Bad Scream.png|Scream (Mike & Artie)|link=Scream NSG.png|Never Can Say Goodbye (Quinn)|link=Never Can Say Goodbye HN.png|Human Nature (Sam & Mercedes)|link=Human Nature Ben.png|Ben (Kurt avec Rachel & Finn)|link=Ben 311 07.jpg|Smooth Criminal (Santana & Sebastian)|link=Smooth Criminal IJCSLY.png|I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Rachel & Finn)|link=I Just Can't Stop Loving You BOW.png|Black Or White (Artie, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes & Santana)|link=Black Or White TheGodSquad2.jpg|Stereo Hearts (Joe, Sam & Mercedes)|link=Stereo Hearts 313 02.jpg|I Will Always Love You (Mercedes)|link=I Will Always Love You LS.png|Love Shack (Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Brittany & Mercedes)|link=Love Shack Cs.jpg|Cough Syrup (Blaine)|link=Cough Syrup Stand.png|Stand (les Warblers)|link=Stand 314 13.jpg|Glad You Came (les Warblers)|link=Glad You Came Here's to us.png|Here's To Us (Rachel)|link=Here's To Us 315 13.jpg|I'm Still Standing (Artie & Quinn)|link=I'm Still Standing Duran Duran.png|Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio (Blaine & Cooper Anderson)|link=Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio STIUTK.JPG|Somebody That I Used To Know (Blaine & Cooper Anderson)|link=Somebody That I Used To Know YSBD.png|You Should Be Dancing (Blaine, Mike & Brittany)|link=You Should Be Dancing Night fever.png|Night Fever (Will, Sue, Joe & Blaine)|link=Night Fever 316 03.jpg|Disco Inferno (Mercedes, Santana & Brittany)|link=Disco Inferno Boogie Shoes.png|Boogie Shoes (Les Vocal Adrenaline)|link=Boogie Shoes How I Will Know.png|How Will I Know (Santana, Rachel, Mercedes & Kurt)|link=How Will I Know 317 3.jpg|I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Santana & Brittany)|link=I Wanna Dance With Somebody 317 10.jpg|Saving All My Love For You (Joe & Quinn)|link=Saving All My Love For You 317.jpg|So Emotional (Santana et Rachel)|link=So Emotional 317 5.jpg|It's Not Right But It's Okay (Blaine)|link=It's Not Right But It's Okay 317 19.jpg|I Have Nothing (Kurt)|link=I Have Nothing My Love is your love.png|My Love Is Your Love (New Directions)|link=My Love Is Your Love MOTN.png|The Music Of The Night (Kurt)|link=The Music Of The Night Not the boy next door.png|Not The Boy Next Door (Kurt)|link=Not The Boy Next Door Choke 13.png|Shake It Out (Santana, Tina & Mercedes)|link=Shake It Out Big Girl.png|Big Girls Don't Cry (Blaine, Rachel & Kurt)|link=Big Girls Don't Cry 319 13.png|What Makes You Beautiful (Joe, Sam, Rory, Mike & Artie)|link=What Makes You Beautiful 3x21 04.jpg|Paradise By The Dashboard Light (les New Directions)|link=Paradise By The Dashboard Light 3x21 17.jpg|Starships (Vocal Adrenaline)|link=Starships WeAreTheChampions.png|We Are The Champions (les New Directions)|link=We Are The Champions 322_03.jpg|Sit Down, Your're Rocking The Boat (Rachel, Tina, Artie, Kurt et Mercedes|link= Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat 322 05.jpg|Forever Young (Will)|link=Forever Young 104 9.jpg|Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) (Dansé par Burt, Tina & Brittany, reprise)|link= Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) 322_26.png|I'll Remember (Kurt)|link=I'll Remember 322 33.png|You Get What You Give (Senior des New Directions|link=You Get What You Give 322 27.png|In My Life (Juniors des New Directions)|link=In My Life 322 13.jpg|Glory Days (Puck & Finn)|link=Glory Days 322 20.jpg|Roots Before Branches (Rachel & Finn)|link=Roots Before Branches |-| Saison 4= NSN.png|Never Say Never (Jake)|link=Never Say Never Boys Boyfriend.jpg|Boyfriend / Boys (Artie & Blaine)|link=Boyfriend / Boys 402 04.jpg|Womanizer (Unique, Tina & Marley)|link=Womanizer 3.png|3 (Tina, Sam & Joe)|link=3 405 10.jpg|Hopelessly Devoted To You (Blaine)|link=Hopelessly Devoted To You 405 05.jpg|Born To Hand Jive (New Directions & Mercedes)|link=Born To Hand Jive Some Nights.jpg|Some Nights (New Directions)|link=Some Nights Whistle.png|Whistle (The Warblers)|link=Whistle 408 06.jpg|Live While We're Young (The Warblers)|link=Live While We're Young Feliz navidad.jpg|Feliz Navidad (Artie)|link=Feliz Navidad 410 11.jpg|White Christmas (Kurt & Blaine)|link=White Christmas 410-74.jpg|Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah (Jake & Puck)|link=Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah 410 05.jpg|Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Marley, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Sam, Puck, Jake et New Directions)|link=Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas 411 04.jpg|No Scrubs (Artie, Blaine, Ryder, Sam & Joe)|link=No Scrubs 411 13.jpg|Locked Out Of Heaven (Marley & Wade avec les filles des New Directions)|link=Locked Out Of Heaven OTRNR.jpg|Old Time Rock And Roll / Danger Zone (Sam, Blaine & les garçons des New Directions)|link=Old Time Rock And Roll / Danger Zone LMLY.png|Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (Jake)|link=Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) TANY 01.png|The New Year (New Directions)|link=The New Year 413 01.jpg|Diva (Tina, Wade & Brittany)|link=Diva (chanson) 414 04.jpg|Just Can't Get Enough (Blaine & Kurt)|link=Just Can't Get Enough We've got tonight.png|We've Got Tonite (Rachel & Finn)|link=We've Got Tonite 415 02.jpg|Come What May (Blaine & Kurt)|link=Come What May 415 01.jpg|Footloose (Artie, Sam & Joe)|link=Footloose 416 16.jpg|The Bitch Is Back / Dress You Up (Ryder & Unique)|link=The Bitch Is Back / Dress You Up Superstition.png|Superstition (Blaine, Mercedes & Marley)|link=Superstition Youarethesunshineofmylife.png|You Are The Sunshine Of My Life (Kurt)|link=You Are The Sunshine Of My Life HigherGround 01.png|Higher Ground (Mercedes)|link=Higher Ground FOIML.png|For Once In My Life (Artie avec les New Directions)|link=For Once In My Life 422 49.jpg|Hall Of Fame (Jake, Artie, Sam, Joe & Ryder)|link=Hall Of Fame |-| Saison 5= 501 28.jpg|Got To Get You Into My Life (Kurt & Blaine)|link=Got To Get You Into My Life YGTHYLA.png|You've Got To Hide Your Love Away (Kitty & Artie)|link=You've Got To Hide Your Love Away 501 35.jpg|All You Need Is Love (Blaine avec les New Directions, les Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline & Haverbrook Deaf Choir)|link=All You Need Is Love 503 06.jpg|Seasons Of Love (Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Puck, Mike & Tina)|link=Seasons Of Love ISBY 01.png|I'll Stand By You (Mercedes & les New Directions)|link=I'll Stand By You 503 07.jpg|Fire and Rain (Sam & Artie)|link=Fire And Rain IIDY.png|If I Die Young (Santana)|link=If I Die Young NoSurrender.PNG|No Surrender (Puck)|link=No Surrender 503 Make You Feel My Love.PNG|Make You Feel My Love (Rachel)|link=Make You Feel My Love IIWaB.jpg|If I Were A Boy (Unique)|link=If I Were A Boy YMBR.jpg|You May Be Right (Artie, Will, Jake, Kitty & Ryder)|link=You May Be Right Kliss_glee_tour.gif Kliss 3.gif|The First Time - saison 3 The first time 03.gif|The First Time - Saison 3 the first time gif 03.gif|The First Time - Saison 3 love shack gif 00.gif|Love Shack - saison 3 love shack 01.gif|Love Shack - saison 3 GifKlaine1.gif|Prom Queen - Saison 2 PromQueen 00.gif|Prom Queen - saison 2 PromQueen 01.gif|Prom Queen - saison 2 klaine glee tour 01.gif|glee live tour 2011 - Londres klaine glee tour 02.gif|glee live tour 2011 - Londres balien.gif blaine gif6.gif klaine gif 10.gif klainegif14.gif blaine gif 09.gif KlaineMichael.gif KlaineIHaveNothing.gif box scene 00.gif box scene 01.gif box scene 02.gif box scene 03.gif box scene 04.gif box scene 05.gif I want you back 000.gif 008.gif 007.gif 006.gif klaine courage gif.gif Kurt saison3.jpg kurtH.png blaine.png Props.png Blaine 5.jpg|"cough syrup" Kurt-Glee-Poster 510-e1318005676655.jpg Props 4.png Sans titre.jpg Warblers3.jpg Fox Campaign 6.jpg|photoshoot fox Darren 445.jpg Darren 446.png Tournage CrissColfer.jpg darren00.jpg chris00.jpg Chris gif 26.gif Darren 459.jpg|teen choice award 2012 Chris 431.jpg|teen choice award 2012 Chris gif 25.gif klaineFashion gif.gif DarrenC 01.jpg DarrenC 02.jpg YST14 12.jpg Manip.jpg Chris NY.gif 512 80.jpg Darren H 35.jpg Darrenishedwig.jpg Darren H 31.jpg Darren H 30.jpg Darren H 29.jpg Darren H 28.jpg Darren H 25.jpg Darren H 26.jpg Darren H 24.jpg Darren H 23.jpg Darren H 22.jpg Darren H 21.jpg draw 02.jpg draw 12.jpg draw 04.jpg draw 08.jpg draw 05.jpg draw 07.jpg draw 09.jpg draw 10.jpg draw 14.jpg draw 15.jpg draw 26.jpg draw 28.jpg draw 34.jpg klaine 01.jpg Draw 53.png Draw 52.jpg Draw 51.png draw 54.png draw 56.png Klaine bisou.jpg Draw 55.jpg Draw 54.jpg Draw 53.jpg Draw 52.png Draw 51.jpg Draw 50.jpg Draw 49.jpg Draw 48.jpg Draw 47.jpg Draw 46.jpg Draw 45.jpg Anderson Brothers.png Klaine12.jpg Klaine15.jpg Draw 100.png Draw 120.jpg BlaineFanArt.png Draw 79.jpg Draw 78.jpg Draw 77.jpg Draw 76.jpg Draw 75.jpg Draw 74.jpg Draw 73.jpg Draw 72.jpg Draw 71.jpg Draw 70.jpg Draw 69.jpg Draw 67.jpg Draw 65.jpg Draw 64.jpg Draw 63.jpg Draw 62.png Draw 61.jpg Draw 60.jpg Draw 99.jpg Draw 94.jpg Draw 98.jpg Draw 97.jpg Draw 96.jpg Draw 95.jpg Draw 93.jpg Draw 92.jpg Draw 91.jpg Draw 90.jpg Draw 89.jpg Draw 88.jpg Draw 87.jpg Draw 86.jpg Draw 85.jpg Draw 83.jpg Draw 84.jpg Draw 82.jpg Draw 81.jpg Draw 80.jpg Draw 100.jpg